Conventional recessed lighting fixture assemblies are often installed behind a mounting frame or ceiling and, therefore, their accessibility to end-users and inspectors is limited. It is costly and time consuming to inspect an electrical box, ballast, transformer, or other similar type electrical device located above the ceiling and connected to the lighting fixture assembly. In addition, the electrical boxes are usually in a position that makes them difficult to access and view from below the ceiling or mounting frame through the opening in the ceiling or mounting frame.
Other systems used generally as recessed lighting fixture assemblies are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,050 to Leadford; U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,047 to Ng et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,723 to Schubert et al.
Accordingly, a need exists for an easily accessible electrical box, ballast, transformer, or other similar type electrical device of a lighting fixture assembly connected to a ceiling or mounting frame for easy and quick inspection and servicing. Preferably, the electrical box and the contents thereof are visible and accessible from below the ceiling through an opening in the ceiling and located adjacent to that opening.